kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Baby Trio
The Deadly Baby Trio are a trio of evil, intelligent babies who work for the Big Mom Pirates. Each member has a different position in the crew. They are Stewie Griffin (from Family Guy), the scientist; Rallo Tubbs (from Cleveland Show), the rapstar; and Maggie Simpson (from Simpsons), the assassin. Rallo is also a musicbender. Stewie was the first to appear, in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, having been discovered by Mika when she was looking for Mew in The Tree of Beginning. Stewie commented he was in the wrong story and walked away. Nextgen Series In Operation: SCARY, Stewie took advantage of the Curse of Monsters caused by Jack O'Lantern, merging himself with his teddybear, Rupert, to become a monstrous amalgamation. His base was stationed on Teddy Moses Island, where he bred other living teddybears before his island was invaded by Francis and his KND troops (who took the form of Navy soldiers). Stewie was battled by Sheila Frantic (in the form of Conker) and Rodent, and defeated. When the curse wore off, Stewie changed back to normal. His island self-destructed shortly after, but he was recovered by his two comrades. In Operation: RECLAIM, the Baby Trio appeared at the end with the other pirates to celebrate Big Mom's birthday, in which Rallo was playing "We Will Rock You" on a boombox. When Big Mom was angry over the girl who stood up to her, Stewie figured she wanted Maggie to assasinate her, but Black John noted that she may have been part of the Kids Next Door. In The Great Candied Adventure, the Deadly Babies and Nickel Joe attack the Strowd Estate, wanting the Annoying Triplets' recipe out of Rick Strowd, in which Rallo tortured him with musicbending. They later attacked the Drilovsky House to get the Recommissioning Module, in which Stewie proved a threat for Francis and Panini, and afterwards Maggie kept Patton hostage. After restoring Rick's memory, Stewie shrunk to trap him in a jar. General Info on Each Member Stewie Griffin One-year-old Stuart Gilligan Griffin, Stewie was born in a troubled family with unnatural intelligence at his birth. For that reason, he's deemed himself too smart for them and eventually sought a better place to use his brains, thus finding the Big Moms. Appearance Stewie is a football-headed, Caucasian baby with tiny lines of black hair along his head. He wears a yellow shirt, red overalls with yellow buttons, and small blue shoes. Personality Stewie usually speaks with big words and with scientific knowledge. He possesses sort of a homosexual aura, and usually makes witty remarks to other peoples' sentences or conversations. Rallo Tubbs Five-year-old Montclair "Rallo" Tubbs was a child born into a more troubled family, in which his father left, but his stepfather became Cleveland Brown. Likely seeking more out of life, he accompanied his neighbor, Stewie in finding the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Rallo is an African-American boy with a big black afro, which apparently he carries a boombox inside. He wears a light-blue T-shirt, dark-blue shorts, and white shoes with red tips. Personality Rallo talks like the stereotypical Black person, and has clearly demonstrated his love for rap. Rallo isn't as intelligent as Stewie for his age, as he's still learning typical child things like counting. Maggie Simpson One-year-old Margaret Evelyn "Maggie" Simpson was born in a less-troubled family, but still very chaotic, so she likely sought the Big Mom Pirates on her own terms. She is unable to speak, only sucking on a binky, but developed skills in wielding guns. Appearance Maggie is a yellow-skinned baby with spiky yellow hair (which looks merged with her skin). She sucks on a light-red binky, and is wrapped in a blue bundle, which has her weapons lined along it. Personality Maggie doesn't speak, but seems very aware of things and conflicts going on around her. She clearly has a murderous side to her, working as the Big Moms' assassin. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Scientists Category:Musicbenders Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Fox Characters Category:Candied Adventure Bosses Category:Teams Category:Marksmen Category:Marzipan Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users